zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gold And Silk
Whether night or day, the heat here in Sahara Square is always immense. Even the occasional breezes don´t cool off the heat much, which is why all the apartments in here always have good air conditioning. It´s especially good in big palm tree apartments like me and my wife own. We have lived here only a few months after she changed her career and we got married. It may be lot cozier, more exotic and more fitting for Judy´s new job, but it doesn´t really matter where we live anyway. Every little humble home where live is worth living for the two of us. Didn´t expect my life to feel so good as the husband of the city´s loveliest dancer. I feel like a real art connoisseur when I get to be the one who enjoys such exotic, fine art the most in the world. Judy´s also grateful for how appreciative I´m for her passion at her career. I´ve gotten to see most of her belly dances, wherever she performs them. The more I saw her dance, the more I was genuinely interested in seeing wherever her path would go. And after all the hard work, we´d always have our apartment here where we´d share the best quality time together. The more I think about it, our new home is more than fitting for her new style. This fox certainly feels like a sultan at his palace with his harem sweetheart as I spend tender or romantic moments here with her. One was taking place there at the moment too. I was in my robe after a cooling shower, sitting by the cushions near our sofa. Pouring the best summer wine from Bunnyburrow to two glasses, I was there enjoying my favorite art form once again. My beloved bunny was revealing all of her charms here in our living room. Judy usually practiced all of her new dance choreographies here at our home, and she was willing to show them to her fox husband too. The veiled rabbit temptress was always such a lovely sight to see, no matter what her dance routine was like. The music had just started, and the lighting as well as the scented candles had created a proper atmosphere for the situation. The Ara-Bunny princess was letting her beauty shine to its fullest extent again. She had never too much makeup on her face, just the right amount for every performance and she always looked amazing in her red silk dancer outfit given by her trainer Carmelita. Her veiled bottoms went well with her voluptuous hips that were more than fitting for a dancer, her bra accentuated her cleavage attractively and her ears were placed nicely on a fine ponytail. Not to mention the veils off her shoulders that waved gracefully along with her paws as she danced. The dance itself was always among the most beautiful things I had ever seen. Judy looked like she was in a blissful trance as she was practicing her moves before me. She certainly didn´t need to ask me how well she did; I loved that anyway. As I looked at her paw movements, I felt like she was enchanting me like a snake charmer. The sultry music certainly played a part at it too as Judy swayed her hips and rear perfectly in tune with it. I couldn´t take my eyes off her as she pranced on the living room floor. My dear could see that I was enjoying this a lot, maybe a little too much. Her smile turned into a more sly one as she wiggled her bunny tail at me a bit. “Magnificent, my dear Carrots. You´re still unbeatable at this”, I said, looking at her dance with great admiration. Carmelita was in the right when she said Judy would make for a great belly dancer. Wouldn´t blame her, us foxes know quality art whenever we see it. The dance ended with Judy doing a seductive pose on one of the cushions on the ground. “You loved it again, didn´t you?” she winked at me. “Certainly. A 5/5 performance. Worth showing on the stage”, I gave her the thumbs up. “Thanks for your appreciation, dear. I´ll always gladly show my best efforts to the one who appreciates them the best”, Judy sat next to me, eating some fruit off a tray on the table. “Anyone who´s as headstrong as you and willing to put her best in the game in order achieve her goals deserves to enjoy her achievements. The entertainment district in Sahara Square would be a bit boring without the most adorable belly dancer in the world”, I handed her the glass I had poured the wine into. As she sat next to me, her purple eyes had that feminine, radiant shine in them that was always present during our most romantic moments. It shined even brighter than the gold jewelry or the sparkly silk she was wearing at the moment. That dreamy shine was only one of the many attractive traits in my bunny wife that I absolutely adored. “It´s such hard work yet feels so liberating at the same time…the perfect form of exercise for me”, Judy stretched and yawned a bit. “You´re so small and yet so full of energy. Wherever your passion lies, it always shows and I love it”, I placed my paws around her and gave her a gentle massage. “Mmm….it´s easy to be passionate when you´re by my side all the time”, Judy enjoyed the massage a lot. Stroking her grey fur, I could feel how warmed up her body had gotten during her dance, especially with how her heart was pounding. “Whenever you dance in front of just me instead of a big audience, you let out your feminine charms even more than you do on the stage. Not that I´m complaining”, my heart was pounding too as she sat on my lap. “Of course, the most loyal admirer deserves to enjoy the best of the art he enjoys. Especially since he´s such a giant sweetheart and sexy to boot”, Judy winked at me. “You´re the one to talk”, I laughed. Judy giggled too as she opened my robe a bit, nestling her chest against mine. I wrapped my tail teasingly around her attractive legs, which made her blush. “You´re so cute when you are with me like this. Inside your sly fox cover lies the sweetest and most adorable male I´ve ever met. No wonder I fell in love with you”, my wife draped her arms around my neck, ready for a kiss. I lifted her up a bit so I could kiss her with all of my strength. The exotic taste of her lipstick at the moment made it even more tempting. “I know. There aren´t any girls in the world that are as wonderful as you are, bun bun”, I gently stroked her tail and butt during our kiss too, which she liked. I enjoyed kissing her so much that it went on for almost a minute. Maybe I do have still a taste for rabbits in a way. As the kiss ended, Judy smiled at me coyly. It had almost sent her to cloud nine, for she had enjoyed this kiss so much. To calm off after such an intense kiss, we just wrapped in a simple, cozy embrace. One can never go wrong with one of these. Especially since Judy always says I´m a great hugger. Surrounded by pillows and candles, the romantic atmosphere was still going strong. The bliss our kiss had given for me was so immense it wasn´t going away anytime soon. I couldn´t think of a better way to spend an evening like this than with my beautiful bunny wife. I still kept on stroking her lovingly as we still embraced. I love Judy so much, and I always will. To me, her heart will be more valuable than any gold and silk. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Oneshots Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Romantic fics